1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to hygienic devices and more specifically, a modular bidet system consisting of a bidet, a cartridge based liquid dispenser and blow-dryer assembly that is mounted on a standard toilet water tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bidets have not been widely accepted in the United States, in spite of the many benefits. Bidets provide enhanced personal cleanliness and help can minimize the use of toilet paper which is an increasing ecological concern.
Bidets with special spray nozzle attachments can be used to cleans internal body cavities to perform douches or enemas. Bidet accessories can be used to administer cleaning or medical solution to said body cavities as well.
Many people find that a doctor recommends they either rinse or soak following surgery procedures in the genital and rectal areas, such as after an episiotomy or a hemorrhidectomy. Further, medicines may need to be added to the rinse or soak water. The usual way to accomplish this is by immersion in a tub. A bidet device that would allow rinsing and medicating of the genital and rectal areas without immersion in a tub would be desirable.
Currently, there is a variety of bidet designs that are available to the consumer. However, a number of shortcomings are seen in these prior art bidet devices.
The most common bidets are stand-alone units that are prominently and permanently installed in bathrooms, requiring additional bathroom floor space and appropriate separate plumbing to install. These bidets are large, the size of toilets, and thus cannot be added to an existing structure without extensive remodeling. Costs are therefore very high for installation. Thus there are few homes in the United States having bathrooms with either plumbing or floor space provisions adequate for the installation of bidets.
As an alternative, some designers have developed portable bidet units that can be used in conjunction with an existing toilet. However, these portable units are typically bulky and awkward to use. Portable bidet devices that have been created have proven to be difficult to install, and/or unsightly once installed. Portable bidets need to be connected to the faucet each time it is to be used and then to disconnect it after use is an awkward procedure which results in considerable inconvenience and deters persons from using the bidet. These devices usually require that the bidet basin be stored when not in use.
The majority of the other prior art bidets have sprayers added to the existing toilet systems. The spray nozzles are placed around the toilet in permanent methods, having many drawbacks:                1) The bidet sprayer is built into the basin and thus originates from a fixed location. The fixed nozzle leaves the user with no control over the application of cleansing water. Consequently, the bidet spray cannot be directed at a particular location and cannot be redirected if desired. Because of the immobility of the sprayer nozzle, some of them require the user to maintain a specific body alignment to obtain better cleansing.        2) Some devices provide a nozzle located some distance below the seat which requires reaching down into the bowl to obtain adjustment of the spray.        3) Some bidets that do have movable nozzles still have very minimal spray patterns.        4) Many of these devices are characterized by an undue level of mechanical complexity which may affect their reliability, the mechanisms and moving parts of the said combinations are unsightly, exposed and cumbersome.        5) Special seats that have nozzles located inside the toilet bowl modify the appearance of the toilet.        6) Many devices have need of frequent sanitation because the nozzles stay inside the bowl when used.        7) Their proximity to the toilet bowl make them difficult to clean, and may cause unpleasant odors.        
Some bidet devices include a hand-held nozzle that offers a maximum of utility, allowing the user to direct the spray. Most hand-held bidets that are mounted on or adjacent to the toilet are stored out in the open. Some have a volume control that is attached to a sink faucet with a flexible hose, where the volume and temperature controls are often not accessible to the toilet. They can be obtrusive, significantly affecting appearance or use of the toilet.
A bidet device suitable for retrofit installation to existing toilet fixtures, or original installation into manufactured fixtures that is easily installed, inexpensive does not detract from the aesthesis of the bathroom would be highly desirable.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved heated bidet attachment for a toilet device that can be used for providing a personal hygiene device having a warm water spray and further being connected with the existing toilet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.